


could we ever be enough? (baby we could be enough)

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Bambi - Freeform, Bottom Harry, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealouis, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Peachy - Freeform, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Louis, Yoga, Yoga Positions, and he loves doggy style lolz, and when i say smut i mean smut, but harry doesn't cheat don't be scared, but louis loves harry too much to break his heart, dirty - Freeform, harry finds a new best friend, harry in fucking leggings, haz has a doggy, i avoided fights and i think they love each other too much to really have serious fights, i mean i love b!h don't be surprised, larry of course?, lol this is not like any other yoga fic i hope, mpreg!harry, okay sorry, sex-relationship turns into love, they fuck like rabbits, they rush things lol, whoops they have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: in which harry is a yoga teacher and louis works at target. they fall in love and accidentally have a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is not typical fic, really  
> i thought... we rush things in real life too so why do we always act like we don't?  
> thats why louis and harry's relationship in this fic is kinda... rushed :D

Harry always was a fan of sports and yoga. When he was little, he used to be the best at p.e. and he went to yoga classes himself with his friends. He enjoyed it very much, even back then (and to be honest, he looked very hot in his tight leggings and tanktop). So he decided to become professional one day and be a yoga teacher. 

While Louis really hated yoga. He thought that people who really enjoy yoga must be stupid - or weird. 

But as Louis walked through the fitness center - he went there at least twice a week - he noticed a big glass door. And through the glass, he saw a cute curly head with long hair and dimples. He was warming up for class and waited for the people who were signed up for it. Louis couldn't resist, but he stared at his bum. Man, this young man made Louis nearly grow hard instantly. His beauty really was beyond compare with flaming locks of dark brown hair, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. 

Louis spontaneously signed up for the yoga class and walked into the room, where now a bunch of women were warming up together with the beautiful teacher. He couldn't stop staring at the boy's peachy ass for so long, that he didn't hear that the boy was talking to him.''Hello, um... who are you?'', he asked Louis for the third time now. Everyone in the room had already said their names, except for Louis. The only thing the blue eyed man focused on, were the tight shirt the curly head wore - and the tight leggings. Louis kept his eyes on Harry's bum, but then he looked up and saw Harry trying to talk to him.''Oh... u-um sorry 'm Louis.'', he said awkwardly. He already made a fool out of himself in front of the whole class. 

Harry chuckled a little and held his hand into Louis' direction to shake it.''I'm Harry. And I'll teach you some yoga today.'', he said with a cute smile. His smile was like a breath of summer, Louis thought. And his voice - oh god, it was soft like summer rain.''Yes, please.'', Louis smirked, only there to see Harry bend over, his bum in the air. That was literally it.

The curly head was really concentrated and tried to teach everyone some of his favorite positions.''Okay guys, now I'm going to show you the 'boat'.'', Harry said and sat down on his yoga mat. He lifted up his legs and stretched his arms. He could easily do it, but Louis really struggled with it. He couldn't wait to let his hard cock sink into his wet - okay, maybe Louis had to actually pay attention now because Harry was paying him attention again.''You're doing it.. kinda wrong.''.''Sorry, peaches, I'll try harder.'', Louis winked and as Harry tried a different position, Louis copied him. And when it started to hurt he muttered: ''fuck, fuck, fuck'', under his breath. Harry heard Louis' cursing and stopped. ''If anyone of you struggles with this position, you're probably doing it wrong.'', he walked over to Louis, he wanted to help him. But the only thing he did was literally hold his crotch into Louis' face. Louis was hard already and Harry made it very difficult for him to focus on the stretches.

 

After the two hour lesson was over, Louis walked over to Harry with a smile.''Hi, peaches.'', he said.''Peaches? That's not really my name.'', Harry replied cutely and undid his hair, which was put into a bun. Louis admired his long curls, he looked like a model. The green eyed man grabbed his water bottle and drank out of it.''Do you have any questions about the session today?'', he asked.''Well, I have a question.'', Louis chuckled, trying to cover up his boner.''Can I fuck you?'', he asked and oh fuck, that's not what he meant to say. He was planning on asking Harry to dinner, but he fucked up now. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and nearly spat out his water. He looked at Louis confusedly.''That's not a position I'd prefer to exercise, I'm sorry.'', he said and picked up his bag to leave.

''Shit!'', Louis mumbled and quickly followed Harry.''Okay, what I meant to say was...'', he looked at him.''Dinner?''.''That sounds okay, I think...'', he said and put his bottle into the bag he was carrying. They both walked out of the fitness center.''Meet me here, tomorrow after class. We can go to a fancy restaurant maybe.'', he said and then pulled out his keys.''See you tomorrow... Lewis?'', he chuckled and walked away.

''IT'S LOUIS!! LOU-EE!'', Louis called out to him, feeling somewhat accomplished of scoring a date. 

 

And so, after another session of Louis staring at Harry's ass for two hours, he stayed behind after class and smiled at him.''I mean, I don't have a lot of money... but I do know how to cook a really good roasted chicken and some pasta.''. Harry smiled a bit.''I'd like chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.'', he chuckled.''Sorry, no. We can just eat spaghetti if you want.''.''Well, then that's what we're eating.'', Louis said, smiling at Harry and grabbed his ass, which caused Harry to let out a laugh. Whatever Harry wanted, Louis would make him.''Stop it, that's inappropriate!'', he protested and followed Louis to his flat.

''Your flat is... um... interesting.'', he looked at all the pizza cartons on the floor.''Sorry, peaches.'', Louis laughed nervously and picked up all of the pizza boxes and tossed them in the trash.''It's the thought that counts, yeah?''. This was bad already. And someway, somehow, dinner never happened. Harry ended up in Louis' lap as they hotly made out after only two days of knowing each other. Harry sucked harshly on Louis' lips and kissed him deeply. He noticed that Louis' boner grew underneath him. Harry still wore his leggings and that turned Louis on even more. He actually got pretty wet after just making out for ten minutes.''Fuck, FUCK!'', Louis said into the kiss, tugging on Harry's long hair, shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth.''Sexy, peaches. You're fucking sexy.''.

Harry groaned a little, but then he pulled away.''We - we can't just...'', he was out of breath.''We can't just fuck after knowing each other for... two days?''. He looked at Louis, who only focused on Harry's swollen lips, wanting to feel them around his cock.''I want you.'', Louis said and pulled him closer again and sucked a hickey onto his neck.''God... baby, I'm so hard.''

But Harry immediately got up, even though Louis turned him on too.''B-But I...'', he grabbed his bag quickly.''I'm sorry, I don't fuck on the first date.''.''What about the second?'', Louis smirked, raising his eyebrows.''That's a bit too early too.'', Harry sighed.''Maybe the fourth?''.''C'mon peaches, you can't just make out with me like that and leave me all horny.'', Louis said and got up. Harry looked at the ground, while his grip around his bag tightened.''L-let's just wait with that?'', he suggested. Louis groaned and then looked at him.''Okay, I'll wait for you...''.

The curly head left Louis' apartment on that evening without even eating spaghetti with him.

.

Their second date was watching a movie at the cinema. First, Louis really mainly cared about finally having sex with him, he didn't care much about Harry's personality.

But on the third date, they were at Louis' apartment again. They ate pizza together and sat next to each other on the couch. Harry's hair was up in a messy bun and he was wearing comfortable clothing. Louis was still in his pajamas. 

Suddenly, the blue eyed turned around to Harry.''You're very beautiful, you know?'', Louis smiled at him and just pulled him close.''And someone like you is definitely hard to find.''. And this time, he wasn't just flirting. He meant what he said. Harry really was something special. He pecked Harry's lips before a smirk made it's way to his face.''Oh, now you're Prince Charming. I could get used to that.'', Harry said and smiled widely.''I'm literally just a jerk who teaches ugly women who have no boyfriends some unnecessary yoga.''.''You're a beautiful jerk, that's for sure.'', Louis grabbed Harry's legs and wrapped them around his torso.

''What do you actually do like... what's your job?'', Harry asked.''I work at Target.'', Louis said nonchalantly and discreetly entwined his fingers in with Harry's.''Not a great job, but it holds me up, I guess.''.''Target... maybe I should go shopping there more often.'', he said and chuckled.''What is like... your favorite movie?''.'Why are we asking all of these sudden questions?'', Louis chuckled. Harry shrugged.''I don't know, I was trying to get to know you better.'', he said.

''It's grease.''.

.

At the end of the week, Louis visited Harry's class again. He was teaching weird positions, like the 'seated forward fold' and the 'sage pose'. And that made Louis think dirty again, because of the thought of how flexible he must be.

When Harry's class was over, Louis walked over to him with a smug smirk on his face.''I really... really would like to see you moaning my name in this room.'', Louis whispered in his ear and pinned him against the wall, making out with him. Harry couldn't resist but grow hard and make out hotly with Louis.''S-someone could see us...''. Louis didn't care.

That's why they ended up on the floor, Harry laying underneath Louis on a yoga matt. The good things about Harry doing yoga was that he was good at stretching, so he could spread his legs even more for Louis. Louis didn't even undress him yet, but his mind was already inside of Harry, fucking him harshly. Louis grabbed a condom out of his pocket and tugged off his jeans, not caring about his shirt and slid the condom on. When he entered Harry quickly, quiet moans were escaping their mouths. Louis smirked widely.''Gonna do all these positions for me, peaches?''. Harry moaned loudly, not able to answer him. He was too focused on Louis' cock inside of him. Harry was so wet for Louis, even though they weren't even a couple yet. 

Louis fucked Harry at a good pace, moaning as Harry's hole clenched on his large cock.''Fuuuck, baby boy! Perfect ass!'', Louis filled up the first condom minutes later. Harry had wanted more, he pulled Louis down and kissed him passionately.''Fuck me sideways.'', he said sternly and rolled onto his side.''What position should I do for you, daddy?''.''I''ll fuck you in every position.'', Louis chuckled and looked at Harry's wide hole.''Sweet.'', he only murmured and took off his condom and tossed it aside. He slid on a new one and stuck his cock up Harry's ass and fucked him sideways.''Moan for daddy, baby. Wanna hear you.''. Harry's moans got even louder and he started to groan a little.''DADDY!'', he moaned and threw his head back a little. The older boy fucked Harry roughly, filling the condom up again and then they end up doing many, crazy positions since Harry was so fucking flexible.

Louis was in love with Harry's ass. That was for sure.

.

Over the next few days, they fuck even more. And Louis could've sworn that in one lesson, he saw that Harry's bum was fucking _leaking_. It was the hottest thing to him ever. Louis could hardly control himself around Harry anymore and he really wished that he could. Louis always just wanted to wreck that hole of Harry's and hear him call Louis 'daddy'.

When everyone left the room except for Harry and Louis, Louis finally had the chance to push Harry against a wall gently. He simply admired Harry's face for a second. Louis looked at him and caressed his cheek, then pressed a small kiss to Harry's lips. Which took Harry by surprise. Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.''I thought you'd fuck me.'', he chuckled then. He had his hair still up in a bun, Louis undid it for him and ran his fingers through his long curls, which caused Harry to blush.''Let's go to my place.'', Louis suggested.

 

''You actually cleaned up, a wonder has happened.'', Harry teased him when they entered Louis' flat.''What a miracle.'', Louis laughed and grabbed Harry's bag from him and set it down gently.''I have a proposal.'', Louis chuckled and looked at him.''Not like... a real proposal, but an offer.''.''Oh god, please don't make me cry.'', Harry looked at him and grinned.''What is it?'', he asked.''It won't make you cry.'', Louis smiled.''At least it isn't supposed to.''. Louis grabbed Harry's hands.''I want you to stay the night with me tonight.''. Harry laughed a little.''Um, of course. I think my dog will survive one night without me.'', he said and smiled. Harry had no idea how much Louis slowly fell for him.''Yeah. Wait, you have a dog?'', Louis furrowed his eyebrows.''Yes, her name is Minnie. She's a cute little german shepherd.'', Harry explained. They both smiled at each other.

And just a few minutes later, Louis pushed Harry up against the wall.''Daddy's gotten hard, princess.'', he smirked, already unzipping his jeans. Harry blushed at the nickname 'princess' and watched him getting undressed.''Maybe we can... use a butt plug. To open me up.'', he suggested. Louis only laughed at that, Harry never needed to be opened up. His flexibility was the best thing that could've happened to Louis' cock.''Knowing you.'', Louis said, pulling down Harry's leggings and held his hips.''You don't need a plug. How should I fuck you today, peaches?''.''You decide.'', Harry answered and blushed. He didn't care about how he got laid, he just cared about the fact that it was Louis.''I think...'', Louis squeezed Harry's bum and rubbed the soft skin.''-I think that I'll fuck you from behind today.'', Louis decided and pointed to the bed.''Ass up, face down.''.

Harry walked over with a dirty smile on his face. He did what Louis said and bent over to show Louis his peachy ass. Louis followed him and almost moaned at the sight.''Fuck, baby.'', he grabbed Harry's hips, slid on a condom quickly and helped Harry onto his cock.''Fuck, princess, you're so fucking pretty.''.

''DADDYYYY!'', Harry screamed a little and continued to moan. His bum was soaking wet. 

 

After sex, Louis stayed naked and crawled into bed with Harry and pulled him close.''Hi, baby.'', Louis pecked his lips softly.''I have a few confessions to make.'', Louis rubbed his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry chuckled tiredly.''Go on.'', he said and smiled at him.''Tell me.''.''Confession number one.'', Louis whispered and pulled Harry even closer.''I'm in love with you.''. Harry blushed and widened his eyes a little. He started biting his lips.''And confession number two?'', he whispered.''I really wish you were my boyfriend.'', Louis admitted, smiling at him softly. The curly head turned a bit away and rested his head on Louis' arm.''Well, we can work that out.'', he whispered and yawned, then closed his eyes slowly. Louis covered Harry's body in a blanket and just held him. He kissed the back of Harry's head, smiling softly. He never knew that a fuck would mean love.

.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he got up earlier than Louis. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. While he tried to find a few ingredients to make breakfast, Louis walked in to see Harry standing there naked, making some toasts with cheese.''Hi, peaches.'', Louis chuckled, walking over to him, wrapping his arms around Harry.''Why are you up so early?''.''I was hungry and I wanted to make you breakfast.'', Harry simply answered. His bare bum rubbed against Louis' crotch. The older boy actually wasn't hungry, the only thing he focused on was Harry's soft bum.''Would you like two or three toasts?'', Harry asked while looking around for plates.''Just one.'', Louis murmured.

And while Harry made breakfast, Louis took the time to slip his cock into Harry's hole, taking him by surprise. Harry flinched a little, then quietly started moaning.''L-Lou...'', he groaned.''N-not now...'', he tried to hand him his plate with shaky hands. But Louis only held Harry's hips and stayed inside of him.''Baby...hmm...''. Harry put the plate on the counter and bent over.''Fuck... fuck me please, daddy.'', he quietly murmured.''But be fast, I have to go soon.''.

Louis chuckled and slammed into Harry, fucking him nice and rough.''Yes, baby... moan for me. Daddy wants to hear his princesses' moans.'', Louis said breathlessly, thrusting into Harry as hard as he could.''Daddy... h-harder...'', Harry murmured and then moaned loudly. He loved it, when Louis fucked him from behind. Louis pulled all the way out and slammed back in, pounding into him from behind.''Fuuuuck, baby boy! What a hole!'', Louis moaned.''God! Yes!''. Harry nearly screamed in his heat. They fucked in the kitchen for at least half an hour.

They sat at the breakfast table. Well, Louis sat there. Harry ate his toast while getting ready.''I have to go now, Lou.'', he said as he grabbed his bag and put his hair into a bun again. Louis stood up and pulled Harry close.''I love you.'', he murmured and pecked his lips.''Have a good day, okay? I'll pick you up after your classes.''.''Can we go to my place instead? I bet Minnie misses me.'', he murmured and looked into Louis' ocean-blue eyes.''Yes, darling. We can do that.'', Louis chuckled.''I'll see you later.'', he kissed Harry's forehead and lips. The curly haired man only smiled and pecked Louis' lips back.''I love you too.''.

And then, when Harry left the flat, Louis felt kinda cold again. There was always a warm sensation in the air whenever they were together. He already was really attached to Harry in such a short amount of time. That's why he watched Harry doing his class through the glass door sneakily after his work, just to be near him.

When everybody left, he walked over.''Oh my god, that girl in the last row. I think, her name is Lisa. She is so annoying!'', Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as he noticed that Louis had entered the room. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.''How is she annoying, darling?'', Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's lips. Harry growled a bit.''She just... critics every movement I make!'', he said angrily and grabbed his bag.''I hate her. But if I kick her out, everyone will think I'm a meanie.'', he sighed.''Never mind, let's just go to my place now.''. Louis nodded and led Harry to the car and drove him to Harry's flat. Harry gave shitty directions, so it took a while for Louis to finally get to his flat.

When Harry opened the door, Minnie - a cute german shepherd puppy - instantly started barking happily and ran to the door.''My baby!'', Harry squealed and bent down to hug her. And a few moments later, Louis felt Minnie sniffing at his legs excitedly. Louis looked down at the puppy and smiled. He held his hand out for the puppy to smell. Minnie instantly liked Louis - because he smelled like Harry.''Hi there, Minnie! You're a gorgeous little pup.''.

Minnie was so excited to meet Louis, that's why she stared at him the whole entire day long, while Harry stood in front of his dvd shelf.''Okay, so I have... Love actually, Mrs. Doubtfire...'', he grabbed a few dvd's and showed them to Louis. The little puppy tilt her head a little and looked at them cutely.''Don't mind her, she's just too excited to meet you.''. Harry said and pat her little forehead, which caused her to pant happily. Louis picked up the puppy and kissed her head and scratched behind her ears.''Gosh, Harry. I hate to break it to ya, but I think I've fallen in love with your puppy.'', he joked, holding the fluffy, happy dog close.''Well, I did too.'', Harry explained with a warm smile.''I actually found her on the street one day. She was so tiny and had many wounds. So I took care of her and now we're inseparable.'', he said and scratched Minnie's head too. Minnie barked quietly in a happy way, then licked Louis' cheek.''She's the cutest little thing.'', Louis chuckled and let her lay in his lap while Harry put in a cheesy movie. Louis sat close to Harry, keeping his hand on Harry's thigh, almost protectively as they watched the movie.

 

As soon as Minnie fell asleep next to them on the couch, Harry found himself undressing Louis slowly. He made out with him hotly and kissed him deeply.''Bedroom.'', he only whispered before Louis picked him up.''Sweets.'', Louis murmured, picking him up. 

He set Harry down onto the bed gently, peppering him in kisses.''I love you, baby.'', he undressed Harry and took off the remainder of his clothing and inserted himself into Harry's hole. They made love the whole night long. Louis definitely didn't feel his cock anymore after they had finished.

.

 

A few weeks later, Louis came to one of Harry's lessons again. And he noticed there was something wrong with Harry. He looked kind of sad and didn't concentrate on his work.

''Hey, babe, what's wrong?'', Louis asked Harry after class, feeling concerned for the boy.''Is Lisa being a bitch again? Because fuck her, you're my baby boy.''. Harry shook his head and looked at him, he bit on his lips and took his bag.''It's not Lisa...'', he murmured.''What happened, babe?'',  Louis asked, walking with Harry to his flat, both of them being greeted by Minnie.

After they all gave the dog love and treats, Louis paid attention to Harry again.''What's wrong?''. Harry's eyes filled themselves with tears.''Louis, you will hate me.'', he held back his tears and took a deep breath.''The only way I could hate _**you**_ is if you were to cheat-''.,,I'm pregnant.''.''WHAT?!'', Louis looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.''Louis, I'm so sorry..'', the curly head sobbed.''Fuck.'', Louis muttered.''Fuck, baby, come here... you shouldn't apologize for it.'', he wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead.''It's gonna be okay, sweetpea.'', he promised and he just held Harry close to him.''I don't know what to d-do...'', Harry sobbed into Louis' shirt.''Harry, love.'', Louis looked at him and cupped his face.''We are going to get through this together, alright?''.

''Would you even love the child?'', Harry asked quietly and sadly. Minnie looked at both of them and tilt her head in confusion. Louis widened his eyes and frowned.''Oh baby, how could you think that I wouldn't love it?'', he asked.''I don't know...'', Harry murmured. Then he started crying again.''This is an absolute disaster...''.''It's okay... it's going to be okay. Accidents happen and in this case, it's more like a... surprise, huh?'', Louis tried to cheer Harry up. The younger boy sniffled and smiled weakly, then looked at his still flat stomach.''R-right... a surprise.''.

.

Louis was pulling the blanket over Harry and himself when they both were laying down in Harry's bed. He spooned his boyfriend and rubbed the boy's tummy, then kissed his shoulder.''Darling, go to sleep now...'', he whispered. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

The older boy was about to fall asleep when he heard his boyfriend's voice.''I'm keeping my baby.'', Harry suddenly murmured. Louis sat up a little.''Why should you not keep it?'', Louis asked confusedly.''Wasn't that what you wanted?'', Harry asked and turned around to him. Louis frowned and looked at him sadly. How could Harry think that?

''Oh...oh, my baby.'', he whispered and hugged him tightly.''I would never want that.''.

It was true, Louis would never want that.

.

A few weeks later, Harry and Louis met after Harry's class.''I have my first ultrasound today.'', Harry said.''Would you... like to support me, please?'', he looked at him, his eyes all teary again. He was quite frustrated about the situation. Louis took his hand and squeezed it.''Of course I want to, honey.''.

When they arrived, Harry was the first to see the doctor, there were no other patients. Louis was allowed to come with Harry.''Hello, I'm doctor Willson.'', the old man said and shook Harry's hand.''You must be Harry Edward Styles and you are...?'', the doctor looks at Louis.''Oh, I am his boyfriend. Louis Tomlinson.'', Louis introduced himself quickly.''Nice to meet you both.'', the doctor said.

They explained their situation to him and just a few moments later, they saw something on the monitor. It was small little dot, but in Harry's eyes, it was his baby. _Their_ baby.

 

Louis held onto the copy of the ultrasound and pinned it on his refrigerator with a magnet when he got home and lied down on his couch. He missed having Harry around, he missed watching movies with him and having sex with him, kissing him. And so much more. But he knew, it was a hard time and Harry had to get used to the situation.

 

Harry called Louis one evening, his sobs were loud through the phone.''L-Louis...'', he only cried. He was hiccuping madly.''Harry? What's wrong? Are you okay?!'', Louis asked worriedly. He had never heard Harry cry like that before.''I-I had a n-nightmare..'', the younger boy sobbed.''Th-that you'd leave be-cause of the b-baby..''.''I-I'm so sorry L-Lou.''.''I'm coming to your house, okay? Stay put, love.'', Louis told him and hung up the phone, then drove to Harry's flat quickly.

He rejected Minnie as she greeted him excitedly, he only cared about Harry in that moment. Louis walked inside and wrapped Harry in his arms and kissed his forehead. Harry cried into Louis' neck.''L-Lou... I-I'm so sorry.'', he sobbed.''Please don't l-leave me.'', he cried so much that he was breathing unevenly. It broke Louis' heart.''I'm here.'', Louis held him tightly.''I'm here, baby. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.'', he repeated himself just to get into Harry's head.''I love you with my whole heart, Harry. I won't leave you.''.

.

One evening, the little ultrasound on Louis' refrigerator mysteriously fell to the ground. And Louis didn't know why, but he immediately rushed over and picked it up as if it was a real baby that was on the ground.''Hey, hey, papa's got you...'', he murmured and looked at it for a moment before hanging it back up. He stroked over it with his thumb, smiled a bit and sighed. 

A few days later it was the day of Harry's second ultrasound and Louis drove Harry to the clinic. Harry didn't want to talk much to Louis, he was in a sad mood ever since he had his nightmare. Maybe even before that. The ultrasound went well and Louis definitely wanted a copy again. Harry had started to show a little, but it was just like as if he had a little tummy from eating too much cake. Louis found it cute and always rubbed his tummy when they were cuddling. The green eyed wore shirts that weren't too tight now, so no one would really notice.

When they listened to the heartbeat again, it was too much for Harry. He bursted into tears in front of the doctor and Louis.''Louis, that's our... our...''.''I know, cupcake.'', Louis interrupted him softly.''Our baby.'', he whispered.

 

They both were in Louis' apartment that evening and lied down in Louis' bed. Louis was stroking Harry's hair and stared at the wall.

''Harry?''. ''Hm?''. Louis looked into Harry' eyes.''I was just thinking and...'', he murmured.''What were you thinking about?'', the curly haired asked. Louis smiled widely.''Think of holding him or her in your arms, Haz.''.

''You hold them and... get lost in their eyes. They would squeak whenever they see your smile... or hear your voice.'', he whispered and looked into his eyes.''Just close your eyes and imagine a cute little...'', he stopped.'' ' **mama** '.''.

.

Harry was now at a point where you could tell that he was pregnant. His leggings were pronouncing his round, little tummy. And even a saggy shirt was getting snug around the waist. It embarrassed Harry, but to Louis it was the cutest thing ever to see him with his little bump. It wasn't that big, he was only four or five months along.

He suddenly met a guy at his yoga class. His hair was brown and short, his eyes blue. He had many muscles and was very handsome. Louis saw how the young man tried to steal his pregnant boyfriend. Harry was blushing all the time and let him touch his stomach when he wanted to. But Louis only stuck around with a smug look on his face. 

After class, Louis rolled his eyes and approached Harry and the strange boy with a smile.''Hi, I'm Louis.'', Louis held his hand out and looked at him with a fake smile.''You're a friend of Harry's, I see.''. Harry smiled widely, his dimples were showing.''That's Tommy. Tommy, this is my boyfriend, Louis.'', the pregnant boy introduced them to each other happily.''Oh, Harry had told me about you.'', Tommy said.''Oh, did he?'', Louis chuckled. Harry lifted up his bag, but Tommy immediately stopped him.''No, no, no! No heavy lifting for mommy.'', he said with a cute smile. Harry blushed.''Tommyboy, that's not heavy!'', he chuckled.''Yes, well.'', Louis took the bag from Tommy and looked at Harry.''I'll drive you home, babydoll. I know you're exhausted.'', Louis offered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Harry smiled and pecked Louis' cheek.''Did you forget that you have an appointment today, sweetheart?'', Tommy suddenly reminded Harry.''Ah, right! Tommy wanted to come with us, if that's okay...''. Louis fake-smiled.''Of course.''.

Tommy kissed Harry's forehead and then it was too much for Louis. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the car gently. Tommy followed them. Harry got into the car and struggled a bit with putting his seatbelt on because of his stomach, so he whined a bit.''Hey, what's wrong, booboo?'', Tommy asked behind him.''I've got this, _booboo_.'', Louis growled into Tommy's direction. Louis helped him buckle his seat and began to drive.

''So are you both a thing now?'', Louis asked in a monotone voice. He did not _like_ Tommy and how he manipulated Harry. Pregnant Harry was really easy to manipulate or distract. Both Harry and Tommy started laughing.''We are just good friends, Louis. Tommy is straight also.'', he said.''Yeah, whatever...'', Louis sighed.

When they arrived at the clinic, Harry got out of the car too quick and he kinda lost his balance. So when he nearly tripped, Tommy and Louis both rushed to his side and helped him walking. They both glared at each other jealously, while poor little Harry had no idea.

Harry found out, he was having a girl.

 

Louis' and Harry's relationship only got better then. And the older man definitely noticed that Harry became very horny as soon as he hit the six months mark. His belly constantly continued to grow, he still looked pretty hot even though he couldn't hide his bump anymore. His skin was glowing, his bum was wet all the time and he often had a huge boner. Lou would wank him off twice a day and then talked and pressed kisses to his bump.

The pregnant boy was still teaching yoga but he was doing easy exercises. Louis was scared that something might happen to Harry at his class, that's why he often watched him while doing his class. And once, Lisa said something shitty about Harry, but she didn't notice Louis outside of the room. Eventually, she had to drive to the hospital later that day because of  'sudden nose bleeding'.

However, there was a day where Louis couldn't show up to Harry's classes due to work. So Tommy ended up showing up there.''Hey, Harry.'', he said with a smile.''Hey, Tommyboy.'', Harry chuckled and packed his stuff into his bag.''What are you doing here, why didn't you call me and told me that you would come here?''.''I just heard that Louis couldn't come to you and I figured I would find my way to you.'', Tommy chuckled, looking at Harry.''Want to come to my place for a while?''. Harry shrugged.''Why not?''.

When Harry came to Tommy's place, they spent a nice afternoon together. And of course Louis knew that Harry was with Tommy. He knew that Harry would never cheat on him. Only Tommy annoyed him pretty much.

But he was a bit shocked, when Harry came to his apartment with a big boner in his leggings.''L-Lou... need you..'', he only murmured and threw his bag in a corner. Louis sighed, he knew how much it hurt Harry to be so hard sometimes. He couldn't help it, it was the pregnancy.''Let me rub your back first, baby...'', Louis whispered and pulled the whining Harry closer. He gave him a small massage, but he noticed that Harry needed his help now.

So he pulled down Harry's leggings and took his large penis in his hand. Harry whimpered loudly.''Shh,'s okay, honey...'', he whispered and started pumping. Harry moaned loudly and leaned back, his hand on his developing tummy.''Daddy helps you...'', Louis said and got faster. He held his hand in front of Harry's penis so he'd release himself inside of Louis' hand. And that was what he did. 

 

 

Harry was stroking through Minnie's fur late at night, his hand on his big tummy. He yawned tiredly.''Tired, hm?'', Louis came closer and kissed his cheek.''I'll go to bed. If you want to join me, then tell me.'', he said and slowly got up. Louis nodded and joined Harry in bed. He pulled him close and ran his hands through his curls. He pressed a small kiss to his shoulder.''I love you so much, Harry... so much.'', he whispered. Harry turned around to him and smiled.

''And I have to pee.''.

 

Just a few weeks later, Harry had stopped teaching yoga. He would continue as soon as their baby daughter would be there and he's at a point where he's not too exhausted. It was the middle of month seven and one evening, he started to breathe unevenly because either their baby had started to kick harshly or he was having braxton hicks. He dialed Louis' number and when he picked up, Harry let out a loud scream, scaring Louis to death at first.''Harry?! What's wrong?'', Louis shouted through the phone. He didn't even wait for an answer, he just rushed to Harry's flat.

He found his pregnant boyfriend on the floor, his arms wrapped around his belly and loud huffs coming out of his mouth.''Oh my god, baby... what's wrong?'', he got on the floor. Harry squeezed his face together, he was screaming in pain.''Brax-Braxton hicks!'', he only got out loudly. He never needed Louis more than in that moment.''It's okay, it's okay. Breathe in, breathe out, honey..'', he picked him up and set him on the bed to lay down. He rubbed Harry's belly and continued to murmur.''It's okay, it's okay...''. He held him close. Harry held onto Louis tightly and breathed heavily. He was in his seventh month, it was normal to have Braxton Hicks by that time. But they were his first and worst that night. Maybe even because they were his first. So Louis rubbed his stomach and as soon as the pain disappeared a bit, he made some tea for Harry and himself. 

They were now sitting next to each other on Harry's bed. Harry was exhausted but still whined sometimes.''Shh, it's okay, baby...'', Louis only told him all the time. Their daughter was kicking harshly now and Harry looked at him tiredly.''She's kicking.'', he whispered with a small smile. Louis widened his eyes and put his hand on Harry's tummy.''Oh my god, Harry...'', he squealed.''She's... she's real! She is actually real, she is kicking, oh my god...''. His eyes got a little wet.''What did you think before? That I just ate too many burgers?'', Harry raised one eyebrow.''Haha, no, babe...'', Louis chuckled.''Don't ruin the moment.''.

Louis bent down to kiss Harry's lips, then his tummy. He placed his hand onto Harry's belly. He looked at Harry.''Talk to her.'', he said softly.''Don't be afraid, she won't come out and jump into your face.'', he joked. Louis laughed loudly.''I'm not afraid, you stupid head.''.

''Hi...'', he whispered to Harry's bump then.''Here's papa. I love your mum...more than anything in this world. And you're both so beautiful, I know you are. You might end up with my eyes, but you'll have your mother's hair. I already know. Being with your mum will make you the happiest, I promise. It's what makes me happy.'', he looked up to Harry, who already fell asleep. Louis chuckled as he heard quiet snores coming out of his mouth.

''Sweet dreams, my angels.''.

.

When Louis prepared the nursery in Harry's eighth month, he didn't want Harry to look at it even a little bit. He wanted it to be a surprise for him and their daughter. The room was pink and full of peachy colors. He was proud of his work.

Louis walked into the living room, where Harry was sitting with Minnie next to him. Minnie was quietly barking every now and then, but rested her head on Harry's thigh.''Louis, what do you think of the name...Clementine?'', Harry suggested suddenly, as he noticed Louis.''Clementine? Meh... no, not really beautiful.'', Louis sat down next to him.''And Annabelle?'', Harry raised one eyebrow.''Still not the one.''.''Oh, Louis, she's kicking again.'', he chuckled and looked at his stomach.''She's going to be a little yoga master just like her mother.'', Louis said and chuckled. Harry blushed and turned away to watch tv.

Tommy came over that afternoon. They shared a very nice movie night together. Harry of course started crying whenever something sad happened. Stupid pregnancy hormones. But it still was fun.

 

Louis collapsed onto the bed tiredly next to Harry.''Hey, be careful. This bed wasn't that cheap.'', he said as he turned around.''Sorry, baby. I'm just so exhausted from painting the nursery and building everything up.'', he apologized and pecked his cheek. He pulled Harry close and spooned him.

''Mary.''.

''What?'', Louis furrowed his eyebrows.''What about Mary?'', Harry asked and looked at him. Louis was still confused. Harry rolled his eyes.''As a name! Let's call her Mary, you idiot.'', he snapped jokingly.''Mary...'', Louis repeated quietly. He smiled and put his hand on Harry's tummy.''Yeah... let's call her Mary.''.

.

Harry gave birth to a beautiful, healthy girl on the night of the 5th December at 4:39 am. And Louis literally couldn't stop crying. She looked just like Louis had imagined her. Thick, dark brown curls that she had gotten from her mommy and blue eyes from her daddy.

''Haz, she's so beautiful...'', he whispered while he looked at the little bundle in Harry's arms.''This is little Mary, huh?'', Harry chuckled and smiled proudly at the baby girl in his arms.''Mary...'', Louis looked at her and she had his nose. He smiled at her and then at Harry.''She's here.''.''Yes, she is...'', the curly head whispered. She was so quiet and slept in Harry's arms. The both fell in love with her at first sight. But then she suddenly opened her huge, blue eyes as if it was on cue. Harry smiled even brighter.''Want to meet daddy, baby?'', he asked and cooed at her, then handed her to Louis.

Louis gently touched her face with the back of his hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead, not sure of what else to do. He was so overwhelmed. _This_ was _his **daughter**_.

The little girl started giggling just because of Louis' facial hair which tickled her a little. She was the cutest thing that Louis had ever seen.''You're so cute, baby.'', Louis complimented her, kissing her little nose. He held her to his chest and closed his eyes to have his moment with her. And he would never let go of her again, that was for sure.

Harry smiled at them, mostly at Mary.''Daddy and mommy love you...'', he whispered.

 

When they got home, Harry was surprised with a bunch of baby items that were on the table in the nursery for the baby. Louis had set up everything and built a crib. He wanted their baby to be happy and comfortable. Minnie was sniffing at the baby excitedly when Harry came home with the bundle. She even licked her little face.''Hey, Minnie! No licky-licky.'', Harry chuckled and pat her head. She was so happy about the baby too. Just like Louis and Harry.

And one evening, Harry had fallen asleep with little Mary on his chest. She actually still was awake, so Louis picked her up and looked at her. She looked at him with her bright, blue eyes and he smiled as wide as possible. She was his little girl.''I love your eyes, peaches.'', Louis said to her, chuckling softly.''Mum and I love you so much.'', Louis said softly and set her in her crib and went to make a cup of coffee.

 

Harry woke up the next morning. Minnie was licking his face and Louis was playing with little Mary. She squealed happily whenever she saw her father's beautiful face. He held her close to keep her warm as he smiled at Harry.''Good morning, mommy.''.''Good morning, daddy.''. And Louis suddenly teared up.''Yes, I'm daddy... I'm daddy...'', he repeated Harry's words and looked down at his daughter.

''I'm daddy.'', he whispered.

.

And eventually when she started to speak sentences, she was cuddling with her mum and looked up at Harry.''Love dada!''. Harry looked at his daughter and tears started to fill his eyes.''I know, baby girl, I know.'', he held his daughter tight.''Mary love dada and dada love Mary.'', he chuckled and kissed her little nose.

 

Louis had bought Mary her first Barbie doll that day and sat her in his lap for her to open it. She struggled a bit with opening it.''PAPA!''. She squealed happily as she saw the doll and hugged her father. The man held his daughter tight.''Thank papa, love it!!!'', she squealed, looking at the doll happily. Louis was so proud of being a dad.

.

When Mary was starting to learn how to walk, she always followed Harry through the flat. But as soon as he started to teach yoga again, so he could earn enough money to feed his little family, Louis had quit his job to be with Mary until she would be old enough to go to daycare.

Louis was in the kitchen and thought it would be okay to leave Mary alone with Minnie for a while, but then he heard a loud cry. He rushed into the living room to see Mary with a bleeding forehead next to their table and Minnie was just sitting in a corner, sleeping quietly.''Oh my god.'', Louis ran over to her and picked her up. She was crying her little heart out.''Baby, what happened?'', he asked her, carrying her to the bathroom and cleaned up her forehead, seeing a small cut there. He cleaned her cut and put a Minnie Mouse bandage on her and wiped her tears. Tears were still streaming down her face.''Shh, baby girl... daddy's got you...daddy's here.'', Louis murmured and showered her cheeks with kisses.

''Are you okay now, honey?'', he asked worriedly. She looked at her father with a pout and glossy eyes which caused Louis to frown. When his little girl was upset, he was upset too.''Okay...'', she murmured.''You scared daddy for a minute.'', he sighed.''Just want a hug...'', she muttered sadly. Louis wrapped his arms around her immediately and carried her into the living room.

''Do you feel better, peaches?'', he asked after a while. She nodded.''Daddy cuddle me and watch 'Bambi'?'', she asked and looked at him with puppy eyes. Louis set her on the couch.''Bambi, huh? I used to love that movie as a little stinker.'', he chuckled and ran his hands through her curly hair. She laughed cutely.''Stinker!'', she repeated and giggled.''Oh yes, I really was a stinker.'', he joked and kissed her nose.

Louis watched the movie with her and ran his hands through her hair the whole time. But when Bambi's mother died, she turned around and looked at Louis.''Where Bambi's daddy?'', she asked.''Bambi's daddy... just isn't there, honey...'', he explained. Mary turned to the tv again, feeling bad for Bambi. She was so much like Harry. When they watched this movie together once, he bawled his eyes out because ' _Bambi needs a father who protects him, poor little deer_.'. Louis remembered Harry saying that and chuckled.

''Do you think mummy loves you?'', he suddenly asked. She only squealed and tickled Louis.''Silly daddy! Of course mommy love me. And I love mommy.'', she paused.''And you, daddy.'', Louis chuckled and pulled her close.''I know, you love me, baby.'', he murmured and kissed her cheek.

 

When Harry came home that evening, he found Louis and Mary playing with her Barbie on the floor. She was so gentle with the doll and she wanted Louis to give her many kisses.''Daddy say you love Barbie!'', she giggled.''Daddy _loves_ Barbie.'', Louis chuckled softly and looked up to see Harry standing in the door frame. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry's lower waist.''Hey there, gorgeous.'', Louis smirked and kissed Harry lovingly. Harry only smacked his arms a little.''You just told a blonde girl you love her in front of my eyes. I don't know how I can still trust you.'', he teased and chuckled, then pecked his lips. Mary giggled.''Silly mommy! That's Barbie!''. Louis put on a dramatic expression and held up the doll.''I hate to say this Harry, but...I...I have been cheating on you with Barbie.'', he explained.''We've fallen in love and I can no longer stay with you.'', he joked.

''Oh no! Louis, you can't do that to me!'', Harry said and put his hand on his chest. Mary laughed at her parents.''Daddy's a liar! Daddy loves mommy!''. Louis handed the doll back to Mary and chuckled.''That's right, peaches. Daddy loves mommy more than Barbie.'', Louis said, grabbing Harry's hips and kissed him deeply, much to Mary's protest.''Ew! No kissies!'', she pulled a bit on Louis' trousers. Harry chuckled and pulled away.''Looks like someone doesn't like kisses.''. Louis kissed Harry's lips again, just to tease her and smirked.

''Do you still hate kissies, bub?'', Louis asked, picked her up and showered her face in kisses.

 

 

 

Mary would stop hating kissies one day and eventually, Harry and Louis had two more children. But that's another story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, thanks for reading!
> 
> please check out my babe hslouist on instagram, we both worked on this
> 
> i hope you liked it ;)
> 
> ps. lol i get so inspired by songs  
> pss. lol idk what the end was i just wanted to be cute and fluffy


End file.
